Οδηγός Λειτουργίας Wiki
Εισαγωγή Η δομή και λειτουργία των wiki της Wikia είναι βασισμένη στο λογισμικό της MediaWiki. Το λογισμικό αυτό παρέχει διάφορες δυνατότητες που είναι χρήσιμες για τις λειτουργίες μιας σελίδας wiki. Για να αξιοποιηθούν βέβαια οι λειτουργίες αυτές σωστά πρέπει να ακολουθούνται ορισμένοι κανόνες. Σε αυτόν τον οδηγό θα εξηγηθούν κάποιες από τις βασικές δυνατότητες που παρέχονται στο wiki αυτό και πως μπορούν να αξιοποιηθούν και στο τέλος αναφέρονται κάποιες βασικές οδηγίες σύνταξης που πρέπει να ακολουθείτε. Ρυθμίσεις Χρήστη Στην σελίδα των ρυθμίσεων μπορείτε να επεξεργαστείτε τις προτιμήσεις σας σε αυτό το site. Ο οδηγός αυτός παίρνει ως προϋπόθεση πως έχετε ορίσει τα αγγλικά ως γλώσσα εμφάνισης της wiki. Στην αρχή της σελίδας παρατηρείτε 5 κατηγορίες ρυθμίσεων: My Info, Email, Editing, Under the Hood και Facebook Connect. Θα αναλύσουμε κάποιες βασικές ρυθμίσεις για τις πρώτες 3 κατηγορίες. My Info Εδώ περιέχονται κάποιες βασικές πληροφορίες για τον χρήστη που δημιουργήσατε: εμφανίζεται το Όνομα Χρήστη και οι Ομάδες που ανήκετε. Σε αυτήν την σελίδα μπορείτε να αλλάξετε την γλώσσα εμφάνισης του wiki στα αγγλικά στην υποκατηγορία Language/Γλώσσα. Συνιστάται να το κάνετε προτού προχωρήσετε παρακάτω στον οδηγό καθώς θα χρησιμοποιείται η αγγλική ορολογία για τα βασικά στοιχεία της wiki. Email Στον τομέα αυτόν υπάρχουν επιλογές για το ποιες ειδοποιήσεις θέλετε να σας στέλνονται στο e-mail που δηλώσατε. Μπορείτε να απενεργοποιήσετε εξ ολοκλήρου την δυνατότητα αυτή επιλέγοντας το "Disable all emails from FANDOM (overrides all other options)", που όπως αναγράφεται, αν το επιλέξετε, δεν θα λάβετε κανένα e-mail ασχέτως των άλλων επιλογών σας. Editing Ο πιο σημαντικός τομέας καθώς μέσω του κειμενογράφου επεξεργαζόμαστε τις σελίδες της wiki. Οι σημαντικότερες επιλογές είναι οι εξής: *Preferred Editor: Επιλέγουμε από την λίστα το "Source Editor" ώστε να βλέπουμε τον πηγαίο κώδικα της σελίδας. *Widen the Source mode edit box to fill the entire screen: Το επιλέγουμε ώστε να έχουμε περισσότερο χώρο εκεί που γράφουμε. *Do not show link suggest in Source mode: Αρκετά χρήσιμο, το αφήνουμε χωρίς τικ. *Enable section editing via edit links: Πολλές φορές δημιουργεί μπέρδεμα, μην το επιλέξετε. *Disable Category module (only applies if visual mode editing is disabled: Επιλέξτε το καθώς οι κατηγορίες μπαίνουν μέσα από τον πηγαίο κώδικα. Κειμενογράφος Ο κειμενογράφος είναι αυτός που μας επιτρέπει να δημιουργήσουμε και να επεξεργαστούμε σελίδες. Λειτουργούμε τον κειμενογράφο μόνο σε "Source" μορφή και όχι σε "Visual". Στην μορφή αυτή μπορούμε να εισάγουμε ειδικά σύμβολα τα οποία διαμορφώνουν κατάλληλα το κείμενο. Καθώς η μορφοποίηση γίνεται κυρίως μέσω των Προτύπων θα αναλύσουμε μόνο τις χρήσιμες δυνατότητες που χρησιμοποιούνται σε αυτήν την wiki. Links Οι υπερσύνδεσμοι (links) στην wiki χωρίζονται σε 2 βασικές κατηγορίες: εσωτερικοί και εξωτερικοί. Περισσότερες πληροφορίες μπορείτε να δείτε στο Help:Links. Εσωτερικά Links Τα Εσωτερικά Links αφορούν συνδέσμους wiki. Χωρίζονται σε 2 υποκατηγορίες ανάλογα με την wiki που αναφέρονται. Ίδια Wiki Είναι το πιο συχνό στοιχείο σε μία wiki. Πρόκειται για link που παραπέμπει σε μια άλλη σελίδα στην ίδια wiki. Link τα οποία δεν αντιστοιχούν σε κάποια σελίδα εμφανίζονται κόκκινα. Για να εμφανιστεί ένα link αυτού του τύπου η δομή είναι η εξής: Όνομα Σελίδας Στην συγκεκριμένη wiki για παράδειγμα αν θέλουμε να παραπέμψουμε στην σελίδα της Ομάδας Wiki γράφουμε το εξής: Ομάδα Wiki Για τις σελίδες των κατηγοριών πρέπει να βάλουμε το σύμβολο : από μπροστά, αλλιώς η σελίδα θα μπει στην κατηγορία αντί για να εμφανίσει το link. Για παράδειγμα: Κατηγορία:Κόσμοι Διαφορετική Wiki Πρόκειται για link που παραπέμπει σε σελίδα κάποιας άλλης wiki. Η μορφή είναι η εξής: Όνομα Wiki:Όνομα Σελίδας Για παράδειγμα αν θέλουμε να κάνουμε link στο site της wikipedia για το παιχνίδι Wizard101 γράφουμε το εξής: wikipedia:Wizard101 Ως γενικός κανόνας για τα εσωτερικά links ισχύει το ότι μπορείτε να διαμορφώσετε το link ώστε να φαίνεται με το κείμενο που θέλετε αυτό γίνεται βάζοντας το διαχωριστικό σύμβολο | και μετά το κείμενο που θέλετε να εμφανιστεί. Για παράδειγμα στο παραπάνω link για να φανεί ως "πατήστε εδώ" πρέπει να γράψετε το εξής: Πατήστε εδώ Εξωτερικά Links Τα εξωτερικά links είναι οι σύνδεσμοι προς άλλες ιστοσελίδες που δεν είναι wiki. Η δομή τους είναι η εξής: Link Το Link πρέπει πάντα να έχει "http://" ή "https://" από μπροστά για να λειτουργήσει. Σε αντίθεση με τα εσωτερικά links, για να εμφανίσετε το κείμενο που θέλετε στα εξωτερικά links πρέπει να αφήσετε ένα κενό και μετά να γράψετε το κείμενο που θέλετε. Αν για παράδειγμα θέλετε να δώσετε link προς την σελίδα του παιχνιδιού με κείμενο "Πατήστε Εδώ" γράφετε το εξής: Πατήστε Εδώ Πρότυπα Τα πρότυπα με λίγα λόγια είναι προγραμματισμένα να εκτελούν ενέργειες όταν τα καλείς. Οι περισσότερες σελίδες αυτής της wiki έχουν δημιουργηθεί μέσω προτύπων. Αυτό γίνεται, μεταξύ άλλων λόγων, για ευκολία και αυτοματισμό. Κάθε πρότυπο έχει ένα όνομα και μπορεί να δέχεται παραμέτρους. Μπορούμε να καλέσουμε κάποιο πρότυπο γράφοντας το εξής: Παράμετροι Υπάρχουν 2 ειδών παράμετροι, οι ανώνυμες και οι κανονικές. Τα πρότυπα που υπάρχουν στην wiki αυτή ή θα έχουν ανώνυμες παραμέτρους ή κανονικές. Υπάρχουν φυσικά και πρότυπα που δεν έχουν παραμέτρους. Επίσης κάθε πρότυπο διαθέτει σελίδα που αναλύεται η συμπεριφορά του πρότυπου αυτού. Κάθε παράμετρος εισάγεται χρησιμοποιώντας το διαχωριστικό σύμβολο | μετά από το όνομα του πρότυπου. Στις κανονικές παραμέτρους πρέπει να συμπληρώσετε το όνομα της παραμέτρου, μετά το σύμβολο = και τέλος την τιμή της παραμέτρου. Στις ανώνυμες παραμέτρους συμπληρώνετε μόνο την τιμή. Στην σελίδα του προτύπου αναγράφονται οι παράμετροι: Αν είναι κανονικοί αναφέρεται το όνομά τους, αν είναι ανώνυμοι αναφέρεται η σειρά τους. Για παράδειγμα, αν θέλουμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε το υποθετικό πρότυπο "Εμφάνισε μήνυμα" και να βάλουμε τις 2 κανονικές παραμέτρους με ονόματα "όνομα" και "μήνυμα" με τιμές "Γιώργος" και "Καλημέρα σε όλους" τότε γράφουμε το εξής: Αν στο παραπάνω παράδειγμα η σελίδα του πρότυπου αναφέρει ότι οι παράμετροι είναι ανώνυμοι και πρώτα μπαίνει το όνομα και μετά το μήνυμα γράφουμε το εξής: Για λόγους καλύτερης εμφάνισης προς τον χρήστη, το πρώτο παράδειγμα θα μπορούσε να γραφεί ως εξής: Αυτοματισμός Τα πρότυπα, όπως αναφέρθηκε παραπάνω, παρέχουν πολλούς αυτοματισμούς. Στην wiki, για λόγους ευκολίας και για να αποφύγουμε πιθανά λάθη, κάθε πληροφορία επιδιώκουμε να την εισάγουμε μία φορά, ασχέτως με το πόσες φορές εμφανίζεται στο site. Για παράδειγμα τα βούρλα στην σελίδα τους λένε ότι εμφανίζονται στην Όαση. Επίσης, στην σελίδα της Όασης γράφουμε ότι εμφανίζονται τα βούρλα. Είναι η ίδια πληροφορία που εμφανίζεται 2 φορές αλλά στην πραγματικότητα έχει περαστεί μία φορά και λόγω του αυτοματισμού είναι δυνατή η πολλαπλή εμφάνισή της σε διαφορετικά σημεία της wiki. Τα στοιχεία που εμφανίζονται προέρχονται από παραμέτρους προτύπων, η αυθεντική πληροφορία υπάρχει σε ένα συγκεκριμένο πρότυπο και οι εμφανίσεις στα άλλα πρότυπα γίνεται μέσω των ειδικών κατηγοριών που δημιουργεί το αρχικό πρότυπο και θα αναλύσουμε στην συνέχεια. Για κατανόηση της διαδικασίας οι αυθεντικές παράμετροι ονομάζονται "ενεργητικές παράμετροι" και αυτές που δημιουργούνται αυτόματα ονομάζονται "παθητικές παράμετροι". Οι ενεργητικές και οι παθητικές παράμετροι δεν έχουν σχέση με την ενεργητική και παθητική φωνή, αλλά με το που ταιριάζει περισσότερο να μπει η αυθεντική πληροφορία. Για παράδειγμα ο χαρακτήρας δίνει αποστολή, και η αποστολή δίνεται από τον χαρακτήρα: η αυθεντική πληροφορία, ή αλλιώς ενεργητική παράμετρος, υπάρχει στην σελίδα της αποστολής καθώς εκεί έχει μεγαλύτερο νόημα να υπάρχει. Ενεργητική Παράμετρος Η παράμετρος αυτή είναι η αυθεντική παράμετρος η οποία υπάρχει μία και μόνο φορά σε κάποιο πρότυπο. Οι ενεργητικές παράμετροι δημιουργούν τις αυτόματες κατηγορίες όπου από εκεί αντλούν το περιεχόμενο οι παθητικές παράμετροι. Στο προηγούμενο παράδειγμα, οι τοποθεσίες στις οποίες βρίσκεις κάποιο αντιδραστήριο θεωρούνται ενεργητικές παράμετροι. Βάζοντας την τοποθεσία "Όαση" στην σελίδα του αντιδραστηρίου "βούρλα", το πρότυπο αυτόματα τοποθετεί την σελίδα με τα βούρλα στην κατηγορία Η Όαση Κοινά Αντιδραστήρια. Παθητική Παράμετρος Παρόλο που ονομάζεται παράμετρος, δεν είναι πραγματική παράμετρος στο πρότυπο. Ο χρήστης δεν χρειάζεται να εισάγει τίποτα καθώς η διαδικασία αυτή γίνεται αυτόματα. Για να λειτουργήσουν όμως οι παθητικές παράμετροι πρέπει να έχουν δημιουργηθεί οι αντίστοιχες κατηγορίες. Αυτόματες Κατηγορίες Οι κατηγορίες αυτές υπάρχουν από την στιγμή που βάλουμε την παράμετρο αυτή και δημοσιεύσουμε την σελίδα, αλλά δεν δημιουργούνται. Το link της κατηγορίας θα εμφανίζεται μπλε καθώς η κατηγορία έχει τουλάχιστον μία σελίδα (αυτή που δημιουργήσαμε) αλλά η ίδια η σελίδα της κατηγορίας δεν έχει δημιουργηθεί. Οι παθητικές παράμετροι δεν μπορούν να λειτουργήσουν αν δεν δημιουργηθεί η κατηγορία. Καθώς μετά την δημιουργία της σελίδας, οι σύνδεσμοι των κατηγοριών που δεν έχουν δημιουργηθεί γίνονται μπλε αυτόματα εφόσον μπαίνει η ίδια η σελίδα στην κατηγορία, υπάρχουν 2 τρόποι με τους οποίους μπορούμε εύκολα να καταλάβουμε ποιες κατηγορίες δεν έχουν δημιουργηθεί: *Πριν την αρχική δημιουργία της σελίδας πατάμε προεπισκόπηση. Εκεί οι κατηγορίες που δεν έχουν δημιουργηθεί εμφανίζονται με κόκκινο. Φυσικά αυτό ισχύει μόνο για νέες κατηγορίες που δεν έχουν άλλες σελίδες μέσα. Παράδειγμα: 150px *Από την σελίδα Επιθυμητές Κατηγορίες Στην δημιουργία αυτών των σελίδων χρησιμοποιούμε το Πρότυπο:Αυτόματη Κατηγορία που χρησιμοποιείτε για όλες τις αυτόματες κατηγορίες. Εικόνες Οι εικόνες στην wiki έχουν συγκεκριμένη ονομασία η οποία δίνεται αυτόματα από το πρότυπο. Στον οδηγό αυτόν θα σταθούμε σε 2 απαραίτητες προϋποθέσεις που πρέπει να πληρούν οι βασικές εικόνες στο wiki. Μέγεθος Σύμφωνα με τον προγραμματισμό της wikia υπάρχει συγκεκριμένος τρόπος επιλογής εικόνας για αναπαράστασή τους σε κατηγορίες και related pages. Για να πληρούμε τις προδιαγραφές κάθε εικόνα πρέπει να έχει τουλάχιστον 400px μήκος και 400px ύψος. Δικαιώματα Οι εικόνες που ανήκουν στο παιχνίδι είναι πνευματική ιδιοκτησία της εταιρίας. Το wiki έχει δικαίωμα να τις χρησιμοποιεί υπό τους κανόνες του Fair use. Σε κάθε εικόνα που ανεβάζουμε από το παιχνίδι πρέπει να διευκρινίζουμε τα δικαιώματα της εικόνας. Αυτό γίνεται αρχικά αν επιλέξουμε την επιλογή Fair Use στο "Licensing". Σε εικόνες που έχουν ήδη ανέβει μπορούμε να τροποποιήσουμε την περιγραφή και να γράψουμε το εξής: Άδεια χρήσης Βασικές Αρχές Σύνταξης Άρθρων Στον τομέα αυτό υπάρχουν κάποιες βασικές αρχές που πρέπει να ακολουθείτε όταν γράφετε οποιοδήποτε άρθρο στην wiki: *'Χρησιμοποίηση Ελληνικών όπου είναι εφικτό': Το παρών είναι το ελληνικό wiki του Wizard101. Γράφουμε τα πάντα στην ελληνική γλώσσα με την ορολογία που υπάρχει μέσα στο παιχνίδι. Χρησιμοποιούμε Αγγλικά μόνο όταν δεν υπάρχει διαθέσιμη η ελληνική λέξη, όπως "Wizard101". Δεν μεταφράζουμε από μόνοι μας τίποτα που δεν έχει μεταφραστεί από την εταιρία και δεν διορθώνουμε μεταφράσεις. Αν για παράδειγμα στο παιχνίδι υπάρχει λάθος μετάφραση, αυτή θα γράψουμε και στο wiki μέχρι να διορθωθεί από την εταιρία. Η φιλοσοφία του wiki είναι η μετάδοση γνώσης, και όχι η διόρθωσή της. Αν θέλετε να βοηθήσετε στην διόρθωση μεταφραστικών λαθών του παιχνιδιού μπορείτε να το κάνετε μέσω του φόρουμ της κοινότητας στον τομέα μεταφραστικών λαθών. *'Εξακρίβωση της εγκυρότητας και αξιοπιστίας των στοιχείων': Ελέγχουμε ό,τι στοιχεία προσθέτουμε/αφαιρούμε/επεξεργαζόμαστε. Αυτό για παράδειγμα μπορεί να γίνει αν το εξακριβώσετε μέσα από το παιχνίδι. Το "μου το είπε ο φίλος μου ο Μήτσος και η θεία μου η Μαριγώ" δεν είναι επαρκή πληροφόρηση. Μόνο όταν είστε 100% σίγουροι να το γράψετε. Αν είστε 99% καλύτερα αποφύγετε το, καλύτερα να μην υπάρχει η πληροφορία παρά να γράψουμε κάτι λάθος. *'Χρήσιμο και εντός του θέματος': Όταν γράφουμε κάτι να είμαστε σίγουροι ότι κάποιος που θα διαβάσει την σελίδα αυτή θα μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει αυτό που βλέπει στο παιχνίδι. Μην γράφετε πράγματα που δεν ενδιαφέρουν κανέναν, μην μακρηγορείτε και μην ξεφεύγετε από το θέμα. Αν θέλετε να αναλύσετε κάτι που αφορά κάποιο άλλο στοιχείο του παιχνιδιού μην το κάνετε εκεί, αντιθέτως μπορείτε να βάλετε link στην σελίδα του στοιχείου εκείνου και να αναλύσετε εκεί αυτό που θέλατε να γράψετε. *'Links παντού αλλά ένα σε κάθε στοιχείο': Για κάθε στοιχείο που υπάρχει στο wiki φροντίζετε να βάλετε link ώστε αν κάποιος θέλει να μάθει περισσότερα για αυτό που μόλις αναφέρατε να έχει την επιλογή να το κάνει. Αν ξανααναφέρετε το ίδιο στοιχείο πιο κάτω στο κείμενο μην ξαναβάλετε πάλι link, αν θέλει θα το βρει 2 γραμμές πιο πάνω. Για παράδειγμα, αν κάπου αναφέρουμε την Μαγούπολη, όλες οι υπόλοιπες αναφορές για την λέξη Μαγούπολη δεν πρέπει να έχουν link, οπως σε αυτό το παράδειγμα. *'Καλή ορθογραφία και σύνταξη': Ελέγχουμε την ορθογραφία μας και διαβάζουμε αυτά που γράφουμε όταν τελειώσουμε. Αν κάπου δούμε ότι η έκφρασή μας δεν είναι καλή την διορθώνουμε. Ο χρήστης όταν διαβάζει το κείμενο πρέπει να καταλαβαίνει αμέσως τι εννοούμε και όχι να προσπαθεί να μαντέψει τι εννοούσε ο ποιητής. *'Προεπισκόπηση πριν την δημοσίευση': Αντί για να πατάτε "δημοσίευση" και "επεξεργασία" 50 φορές γιατί ξεχάσατε μία τελεία μπορείτε να χρησιμοποιείτε το κουμπί της προεπισκόπισης ώστε να δείτε πως θα εμφανιστεί η σελίδα αυτή αν την δημοσιεύσετε. Έτσι αποφεύγονται και οι πολλαπλές καταχωρήσεις στο σύστημα. Κατηγορία:Κύριες Σελίδες Κατηγορία:Βασικοί Οδηγοί